


Thrill of the Hunt

by TomorrowsGone



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced vampirization, Hunters, Lemon, Rape, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Hunter Reader, Vampire Kuroba Kaito, Vampires, hunter reader, vampire kaito, vampire mates, vampire mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowsGone/pseuds/TomorrowsGone
Summary: What a hunter fears is what a predator is.





	Thrill of the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Symphony of the Night

This was not supposed to happen.

Every method was reviewed for the umpteenth time.  Every mistake was calculated and all possible solutions formulated. Every plans were backed with plans, both simple and complicated.

_This was not supposed to happen._

You slumped against a tree trunk as your breath comes in brief puffs. You don’t know how long you’ve been running but the way your muscles ached and the position of the bright, full moon behind the thick curtain of clouds told you enough. The adrenaline pumping through your veins was already fading fast and exhaustion was starting to catch up on you. However, no matter how much your body protests, you knew you cannot linger long. The night is still young and it is in the night that _they_ are the strongest.

You glanced at your back, listening attentively to the tiniest of sounds. The silence was never a comfort; it was vicious beast waiting patiently for its meal as it toyed with you in cruel glee. You patted your belt; one pistol remains with only three silver loads, a blessed dagger, and a small vial of holy water. You gritted your teeth. There were little to go on and your enemy was not the monster he has shown to be.

“One for a night of beautiful moon~” A voice sang merrily amidst the eerie silence.

You sank against the bushes, careful not to make a noise. You took our pistol from its holster and watched the shadows danced against the moonlight.

“Two for the hunters’ funeral. Three for a little, pretty gem I will soon find~” The owner of the voice chuckled. “Come out. Come out, little hunter. I know you’re there.”

You readied your pistol as you crouched down like a lioness watching her prey. The shadows shifted and a flap of white shimmered from the curtain of darkness. A gentleman of white emerged; his steps deathly graceful. A wide, fanged grin etched on his lips.

He tipped his tall hat as if greeting an audience for a spectacle. “Now, Y/N. Don’t tell me for the years you’ve been chasing after me, you’ll shy away now?” He chuckled. “How fickle you are, my hunter!”

 _Fuck you!_ You wanted to scream. _How dare this monster smile after what he has done!_

He hummed. “Mmmm…is that anger I sense? Contempt? Hatred? I didn’t know you harbor such strong sentiment for me, Y/N. It just makes me want to tease you more~”

You crawled forward, one eye watching the demon standing at the middle of the clearing. Your right arm itched, maybe from poison ivy or something but you could only care less. Your priority was the creature grinning without a care for the world, as if he has not just taken the lives of your comrades.

You choked back a sob. Your gun hand trembling as the images of gore and blood flashed in your mind. The vampire, Kuroba Kaito, did not even took a tiny drop of blood but just simply left them there like a little girl’s discarded dolls. Your comrades might be paid mercenaries, the very best among them, but there were still your comrades even if only within the range of your contract. They knew the risk yet still offered their help in finally slaying the son of Night once and for all. You were more than just thankful for that.

“Y/N~” Kaito called out merrily. “You know this game of hide-and-seek will end soon, right? I personally prefer you to be the one doing the seeking than me. It’s more fun that way!”

You stayed silent as you reached your desired position, kneeling down on one knee as you supported your gun hand with the other. No response. Nothing. You positioned the barrel of your pistol forward, point-black at the back of the white-clad vampire.

“But if you really insist…”

No mercy. No hesitation. With a small movement of your index finger, you pulled the trigger. The sound of the gunshot echoed in the dark forest. The owls screeched and flew off in a panicked frenzy. As soon as it came, the forest became still once again-

“Found you.”

You whirled around and found yourself face-to-face with a grinning Kaito. Before you could fire again, he grabbed your hair and hauled you upward. You screamed in pain as he pushed you against a tree, nails pinning down on your wrists above your head.

“Let me go!” You yelled, struggling against his inhumane strength.

“You know you will never win against me, Y/N.” He teased as he inched his face closer to yours. “Though, you trying so hard is so amusing.”

“Fuck you!”

“Now, now, Y/N. There no need to be violent.” His free hand caressing your cheek. A chill crawled on your spine as freezing cold made contact. “We’re just playing a friendly game. Just like we always do.”

“Game? You think of this as a fucking game? You goddamn asshole!” You growled. “You killed them!”

Kaito’s eyes glittered in a dangerous shade of red. “They annoy me.” He said as he brushed his thumb on your lips. His nails digging painfully on your chin. “Really, really annoy me. Especially that Hakuba guy.”

He leaned into your ear as he whispered in a low voice. “I don’t like how he looks at you. Only I get to look at you like that.” He twirled a strand of your hair between his fingers. “After all, you’re _my_ hunter.”

You gnashed your teeth. You lifted your feet and with all the strength you have, kicked him on the stomach. He stumbled back, releasing your wrists. You unsheathed your dagger and surged forward. The blade glinted against the moonlight as it struck home – right to where his undead heart lies. Red blossomed on his white suit as blood dripped down in rivulets along the blade and on your hand. Droplets splattered on the ground, painting the green in sickening red. His body trembled as a guttural laugh escaped his throat.

He lifted his face. Slit pupils swimming in a sea of blood red. “You will never stop, don’t you Y/N?” Kaito smiled predatorily at you. “Too bad those methods will not work on me.”

“It never hurts to try, Pureblood.” You retorted. “Don’t forget that I have slain your underlings faster than you can create them.”

Kaito gave you an unimpressed look as he wrapped his hands on the exposed blade of your dagger. “That was something I should return a favor for, hunter.”

“How?” You growled, pushing the blade deeper on his skin. “By killing my comrades?”

“Comrades?” He scoffed. “Mercenaries who are willing to commit anything for gold? Men who will stab you in the back should they find a client who could pay more?”

“That is none of your fucking business!” You gripped the hilt of your dagger tighter. “I will kill you! I will kill you and avenge those your kind has killed!”

“Can you?”

You froze. Kaito looked down on you expectantly. His hand reached out and caressed your cheek.

“Can you?” He repeated. “Would you do it? Kill me, that is. After all these years you’ve been chasing after me.”

You gritted your teeth, forcing yourself to look at him on the eyes. “Of course!”

“You’re lying.” He leaned down. Your noses centimeters apart. “You’re lying, hunter.”

You flinched and stumbled back. Hands sliding off the hilt of the dagger as you tried to find your balance. You hit your back on the grassy ground as Kaito caged you in beneath him. He daintily pulled the dagger out and stabbed on the ground beside him. The wound healing fast right before your eyes.

You tried to kick him off but he pinned down your arms and legs with his. He leaned down on the side of your face. “You can’t kill me, hunter.” He whispered. “Not because I am truly immortal, but because you don’t want to.”

You were about to shout something when his lips locked on yours. His cold lips a balm to your warm ones. You struggled against him but he only pressed his body down on yours.

“Mmpphh!”

 _Don’t fight it, Y/N._ He purred in your mind. _This is what you want, isn’t?_

There was loud _POP!_ from your torso. Fingers ghosted in front of your gear as belts unbuckled and buttons popped open. A hand slid down beneath your shirt and you shivered at his touch. His fingers drew lazy circles on your stomach as he slid upward.

A gasp escaped your throat as his fingers brushed underside of your breast. His lips left yours and began tracing your jawline. His tongue tasting your skin as a low purr rumbled on his throat. His free hand now resting on your exposed breast as his fingers kneaded on your nipple.

“N-No!” You rasped. “Stop…!”

“Is that what you really want?” He whispered huskily as he nibbled on your ear. “Or this?” He pinched and pulled your nipple. A ripple of pleasure made you buck. “Or perhaps, you desire more?”

You felt something hard brushed against the inside of your thigh. It pressed down on your lower region and began moving against you in slow circles. You gasped at the friction as heat began building up on the pit of your stomach.

Kaito ran his tongue on the side of your neck. His nose taking in the delicious scent of your arousal. His fangs brushing on your skin as he searched for the perfect spot. Finally feeling the pulsing of your artery under his lips, his fangs sank down and metallic scent of blood permeated to the air. The pain brought you back to reality and you desperately tried to pry him off you. Kaito simply sank his fangs deeper on your skin and his arousal in a faster rhythm against you. Your limbs started to become limp as the pain morphed to pleasure. The heat deep on your stomach ignited and you let out a strangled moan as your hips began to move with his.

Soon, Kaito pulled away from his feeding and gazed upon you as you slowly unravel under him. He brushed his lips on yours and his hand slipped beneath your pants. Your body arched as he slid his fingers inside you and pumped.

“It would seem that the tables have finally turned.” He purred as you panted. “The hunter has become the hunted. The predator has become the prey.” He licked his lips at the sight of you. A predatory grin on his lips. “I can’t wait to devour you.”

“S-Stop…” You rasped.

“Your body is more honest than your tongue, Y/N.” He said as he added another digit inside you. You squirmed as he increased his pace. The knot in your stomach tightening inside you until it was too much. You gasped as your insides exploded in pleasure. A shout tearing from your throat as you climaxed.

Kaito withdrew his hand and you watched blearily as he licked your juices off his fingers. A look of satisfaction on his face. “Mmm…you taste sweeter than I imagined.”

“Fuck…you…”

“Heh.” Gripping your legs, he pulled you closer to him and leaned down to the side of your face. “Tell me, Y/N. What does a hunter fear? Is it failure? Death? Loneliness?”

“I don’t fear anything…” You heaved. “Not even you.”

“Of course you don’t.” He purred, nibbling on your ear. “That’s why you’re the only hunter I want to chase me. Hell is all that awaits that is not you. _My pretty, little hunter._ ”

You hissed. Eyes glaring at him. “I’m not your toy, you goddamn demon!”

You shivered as his breath chilled your skin. “Of course, you’re not.” He whispered. “You never been. That’s why I decided for you to face a hunter’s true fear as our final curtain call.”

“No…”

“Yes.” He grinned wickedly. “A hunter’s true fear…is to become what he hunts.”

Your eyes widened as panic seized you. “No…no no no no no NO!” You thrashed and screamed against his grip. You tried to kick him off you but he merely shrugged off the attempt. “LET ME GO!”

Kaito threw his head and laughed gleefully. “Come on, Y/N. The night’s still young! Let us enjoy the throes of mortality while it lasts. After all,” He grinned maniacally. “You’ve already lost in this life.”

He reached out beside him and pulled out your dagger off the ground. He raised it above you and with a swift motion, drove it through your palms. You screamed as searing hot pain shot through your body. Kaito moved up above you and leaned down on your crucified hands. His tongue lapping on your blood as it pooled on your palms. Satisfied with his meal, he began tracing his lips on your arms, your jaw, your breasts, and your stomach. You desperately bit your tongue to restrain your voice. Sitting back up, he unbuckled his belt and let his arousal free.

A strangled gasp escaped your throat as he broke through your hymen and claimed your purity. He gripped your thighs as he began to thrust inside you in surprising gentleness. You tried in vain to pull him out but his hands kept your body pinned against his. He thrusted deeper as his pace increased. You panted against his chest as pain and pleasure coiled in your core. The sound of your skin slapping against his filled the forest’s silence.

_I’m sorry, Y/N…_

Kaito roved your form with glittering, blood red eyes as you slowly crumbled to his will. Beneath tear-stained eyelashes, you caught a glimpse of something you have never seen of the Pureblood. It was an expression you could not place. _Was it lust? Hunger? Desperation? Pain?_ Something nagged at the back your mind. Yet the more you try to grab it, the more you drown to the roiling waves of pleasure and pain.

_I can’t hold back much longer…_

Kaito opened his mouth with fangs bared and drove them into his tongue. Rivulets of glistening blood streamed down his tongue. With one deep thrust, he coaxed a gasp from your mouth and seized that moment to capture your open lips. His tongue entangled against yours and the taste of his blood filled your senses. You struggled under him but his thrusts became faster and deeper, breaking down on your restraint. Tears streaked down on your cheeks as his blood watered your aching throat and your body submitted to his will.

_I want you…_

Your lips parted and a scream tore your throat. Searing pain drowned your senses and swallowed you as his blood seeped into your entirety. Kaito dug his fingernails on your skin as his rhythm became erratic. His pupils narrowed into slits as a low growl rumbled into his throat.

_I need you…_

You can feel him growing bigger inside you. He was nearing the edge, and so are you. The world flailed violently before your eyes as he plunged inside you in inhuman speed. With one last thrust, he threw back his head to a roar and filled your womb with his seeds. His cum was like a balm to your pain and your back arched as you reached your peak. The last thing you remembered was Kaito carrying you in his arms before you fell into oblivion.


End file.
